A Ripple in the Pond
by beyondmythought-s
Summary: AU: Zach had been such an emotional roller coaster for her. In fact, he was like a stone throne into a placid lake of Beth's life. But if the ripples he had created had brought her closer to her brother and the man standing before her, than it was all worth it. Before she could ponder what exactly it was worth she smiled over at Daryl
1. Love the Way You Lie

A/N: I'm in the process of finishing the final chapter of Seven Layers and decided it was time to take on a new story! Once again, just a huge thank you to my beta jazznsmoke. She's incredible and you should check out her stuff! Also, if you ever want to talk stories or prompts message me on here or message me on Tumblr at beyondmythought-s. And onto the story! Review and let me know what you think or even something you want to see in the story.

Standard disclaimer: I don't own TWD or the song Love The Way You Lie pt.3

* * *

Beth could only put her head on the steering wheel of her 1969 midnight black Camaro. This was one of the moments she cursed Maggie for moving to Michigan and cursed herself for deciding to write music in Atlanta instead of Nashville. She breathed heavily as she backed out of the driveway of her apartment and began her trip to Senoia. She could only pray Shawn would let her stay and not go ballistic when he saw her again.

The drive was quicker than Beth would've liked it to be. An hour simply wasn't enough time for her to gather her thoughts. She didn't even know what she was going to tell Shawn when she saw him. The streets of Senoia hadn't changed any while she was away. She drove the streets casually like she hadn't been gone for close to a year and a half. She could see people on the streets staring at her car as she drove down. She knew if the gossip mill still worked as well as it had back then, than everyone in town would know she was back.

She turned down the gravel road leading to her old home. The beautiful farmhouse stood at the end of the driveway. The only differences Beth noticed was a motorcycle parked next to her brother's truck and the shutters had been painted a light green. Beth could feel her stomach fill with dread at the sight of the house. If Shawn rejected her she would really have nowhere to go. It wasn't that she didn't have money to get a new place, but the farm offered a safety and a comfort that she wasn't sure money could ever recreate.

She took a deep breath and grabbed the bag she had thrown her clothes in. It was now or never. She bounded up the steps and hesitantly knocked on the front door. She didn't know what she was expecting, but the man who answered the door was not what it.

* * *

Daryl cursed when he heard knocking at the front door. He knew Shawn was sleeping and wouldn't be awake for another hour or so. When he saw through the window it was a girl holding a suitcase he had to bite back a groan. Probably some girl Shawn tried helping out once because he has sisters that now expected him to help. Daryl wanted to roll his eyes at the situation. It wasn't the first time it's happened. He didn't want to see his best friend get taken advantage of again. The last girl had stolen money and ran straight back to her dirt bag boyfriend.

At least Shawn was asleep and he'd never know Daryl sent away the girl. With that thought in mind he swung open the door. This girl wasn't like the usual girls that Shawn tried helping out. Despite the busted lip and the bruise that rode high on her cheek she exuded a sort of grace and class the previous girls lacked. Daryl could admit to himself this girl was beautiful despite being injured, but he strengthened his resolve to send her away.

"Who are you? Where is Shawn?" the girl asked, the question wasn't rude but laced with mild curiosity.

"I'm Daryl, Shawn's roommate and he isn't in right now. You best leave, we really don't need your kind here." Daryl tried to keep his tone gruff. He didn't like the idea someone had clearly beat this girl, but he was more concerned about his best friend being taken advantage of again. After everything Shawn has ever done for him, he figured he ought to look out for him.

"Well Daryl, his truck is here so I know you're lying. I need to see Shawn." Her voice rose towards the end of her sentence. Clearly she was getting desperate for Shawn.

"Look girl, forget seeing Shawn it ain't gonna happen as long as I'm here," Daryl took a step forward in hopes of being intimidating. He didn't need their raised voices to wake Shawn up. The whole point of this was for Shawn to never know she had been sent away.

"I'm not going to just forget it. I'm gonna see Shawn and you aren't going to stop me!" The girl, he still hadn't learned her name, was hollering now. Whatever hope Daryl had of keeping Shawn out of it was dashed. He could hear his best friend's clumsy steps coming down the stairs. He took a deep breath and prayed his friend had enough common sense to send this crazy girl back to wherever she came from. Shawn stumbled into the room rubbing sleep from his eyes and that's when Daryl knew he saw the girl standing on their porch.

"Beth, when did you get here? Aren't you supposed to be in Atlanta?" Shawn asked abruptly.

Why the fuck did the name Beth sound so familiar to Daryl? He had remembered his friend mentioning that name a few times.

"I got here a little bit ago, I uh needed to get out of Atlanta. I would've gone to Maggie, but you're closer." The girl-Beth- mumbled, staring at the floor of the porch like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

The name Maggie clicked immediately with Daryl. So apparently this Beth girl wasn't some random pick up from the bar if she knew Shawn's sister. It still didn't make sense why she would assume she could stay with Shawn. Daryl wanted to curse. It was much too early for all of this bullshit.

"Shit Beth, what the fuck happened to your face?" Shawn was getting heated staring at the defeated stance of the girl in front of them. She was clearly embarrassed by the bruises. It didn't help that Shawn had a penchant for melodrama when it came to battered women. Not that Daryl was for beating a woman, but Shawn made it a personal mission to try and save everyone. Something his daddy instilled in him or something.

"I don't want to talk about it Shawn, I just want to come home," The girl seemed to deflate even more with Shawn's attitude.

"If you want to stay you're going to fucking tell me how and who put their hands on you, little bird," Shawn wasn't backing down from this.

In that moment everything clicked into place for Daryl. He knew why Beth sounded so fucking familiar. It was his best friend's little sister, but he typically only referred to the girl as little bird. Shawn had told him most people assumed he gave his sister the nickname because she was a little songbird, but it actually came from a time when he watched her jump off the barn convinced she could fly like a bird. He told Daryl she was lucky to have only walked away with a sprained ankle and from then on he called her little bird and it was their special inside joke.

Daryl felt like he could bang his head on the wall. He had tried sending his best friend's little sister away in hopes of protecting him. Daryl's self-loathing and guilt was cut short when the slip of a girl huffed in front of him.

* * *

Shawn's roommate had been giving her dirty looks until he heard Shawn calling her little bird. The poor guy had looked like a deer in headlights and Beth had to stop herself from smirking in victory at him. Serves him right for being a jackass.

Except, as Beth felt herself floating with victory she realized what Shawn had said. She let out a little huff knowing Shawn was not going to back down until he knew exactly what happened to her.

"Can I at least come inside and sit, it's sort of a long story?" Beth hoped her brother wouldn't go ballistic when she told him what happened. She knew that was unlikely. Once Shawn heard the story she was sure he would want to make a trip to Atlanta and she couldn't have that. Shawn made a gesture towards her and then to his roommate as if he were herding both of them to the couch.

Beth didn't know how she felt about this virtual stranger knowing her story. Sure, Shawn had told her about his best friend Daryl Dixon, but hearing about said friend and then spilling your darkest secrets to that friend were very different scenarios. She'd just have to suck it up, she told herself because at this point the only other option would be to tell Sasha, but as much as Sasha was her best friend they also worked together. Beth knew they spent a ton of time together already, but moving in would only strain their friendship and she didn't want that.

Once she was seated on the leather couch she could feel her stomach twist up in knots. This wasn't a pleasant story and Shawn was going to be pissed. Both Shawn and Daryl sat on the couch opposite of her. She could see both of their curious gazes and she wanted to curl into a ball and die right then. She steadied her breath, she was a Greene and she could tell them.

"So, you're sitting. Explain why your face is messed up, Beth" Shawn had sounded like he growled his words. Beth knew better than to take it personally. She knew Shawn felt like he let her down by not protecting her better.

"I guess I should start from the beginning because it doesn't make much sense unless I explain from the moment I left Senoia for Atlanta, and no interruptions." Beth made sure to give Shawn a pointed glance. If she stopped at any point in her tale the mortification would make it difficult to finish explaining what happened.

Both of the boys nodded. Beth wasn't looking forward to this, but it was now or never.

Beth explained to both of them about moving to Atlanta. She had told the story of how she waitressed during the day, but at night she would go to these open mics that many producers attended. She was at Terminus, which was just a hipster coffee bar, and ended up meeting Tyreese Jones who owned Prison Yard Records. He was scouting for a songwriter for his baby sister and he thought Beth would be perfect for that role. Within the month the song Beth wrote for Sasha had gone double platinum and she was enjoying success in Atlanta. While at Prison Yard, she met Zach Higgins an up and coming artist. His songs were rising in the charts and he was charming. Beth didn't really know how to explain their whirlwind romance, but it hadn't taken much time for her to move in.

Beth paused to look at the reactions of the boys in front of her. They seemed confused by the story she was weaving. It all sounded like a dream come true to them, but that's pretty much where the dream turned into a nightmare for her. Beth continued onto the story, they'd need to know everything anyways. She told them about discovering Zach's habit of smoking pot, but believed him when he said he needed it to relax and write his songs. She willfully ignored that one bad habit because he was still a good person in her eyes. While she might've ignored his occasional recreational use of pot, Tyreese did not. He had a non-negotiable no drugs policy with all of his artists. Zach had been dropped from the label, but it didn't matter Woodbury records picked him up almost immediately. Beth had felt uncomfortable when she met his producer and he insisted on being called the Governor, but Zach claimed he was the best in the business. Apparently his most recent artist Tara, known more for her meltdowns with paparazzi, had completely sold out her US tour. Beth told the boys she noticed that the more Zach worked with the Governor the worse he became. His drug habit had spiraled out of control instead of pot he had begun snorting cocaine to help the flow of creativity. Beth didn't want to leave him because you weren't supposed to quit on the people you love, just like how mamma had stayed until daddy stopped his drinking habit. She could see the clenching of Shawn's jaw and she knew he had to be biting his tongue so she could finish. She figured she should probably wrap up the story and skip some minor details. Beth bit her lip; this part of the story was the hardest because it was the freshest. She said she came home from the studio late and had caught Zach with two other girls. Apparently, the Governor told Zach it would help publicity if he released a sex tape. They had gotten into an argument about the situation and Beth told him she couldn't stay with him anymore; that his cheating on her was the last straw. He didn't react until he saw her walking to the front door with a suitcase. He roughly grabbed her arm and punched her repeatedly. He told her that she was useless and no longer wanted her and that she could kiss his ass when his album went triple platinum. She had picked herself up off the ground and just drove home because she didn't really know where else to go.

* * *

Shawn's sister had just finished telling her story. As pissed as Daryl was earlier when he thought she was just some random chick taking advantage of Shawn, he was even more pissed at this Zach dude for the way he treated her. It was as plain as day that what the little prick did to her had shaken her confidence in herself.

Shawn was barely keeping it together. Daryl had moved in shortly after his parent's deaths and that was the last time he had seen him this upset.

"Where does he live, Beth?" Shawn spat out. Daryl could tell he wanted to pay this douche lord a lesson. If he wanted to make a visit he would go and back him up one hundred percent of the way. He might not have liked the girl initially, but she was Shawn's sister so that practically made her family.

"You can't beat everyone who hurts me, Shawn. That isn't how this works. I just need somewhere to live while I finish writing songs for Tyreese and Sasha, I can pay rent." Beth mumbled.

Daryl could only shake his head in amusement. This girl was family and had pretty much been traumatized, Shawn would never make her pay rent. It was a no brainer that she would be staying with them. Daryl could only hope that she knew how to cook. Their diet had consisted of pizza, wings, and burgers.

"You don't need to pay rent, just make dinner and we can call that a fair trade," Shawn offered his sister, echoing Daryl's train of thought.

Daryl was excited. Shawn would've only made that offer if he knew his baby sister was a good cook. Daryl had to keep the excitement off his face, just in case Beth took it the wrong way. He didn't want her thinking he was some pervert excited about a girl living with them. One thing was for sure; Daryl knew that he would apologize for his behavior this morning. He could only hope for her to understand where he was coming from. Shawn left the room and Daryl saw his window of opportunity. Hopefully it went well, apologies would never be his forte but he owed it to Shawn to at least make an attempt.

"I'm sorry 'bout earlier. Didn't know you weren't some random girl from the bar" Daryl hoped she understood and wasn't the kind of girl to hold grudges. He'd be fucked if she's like that.

"S'okay, I'm just glad someone is looking out for Shawn. He needs that, y'know?" Daryl could feel the relief that swept through his system with that statement. Despite all the bullshit that had happened to her she's still understanding and if anything Daryl could respect that kind of strength.

He gave a stiff nod in her direction. He wasn't a big fan of small talk and wasn't sure how to proceed. He guessed it didn't matter much because she gave a nod back and grabbed her bag and went upstairs to what he presumed was her old room.

* * *

It had been almost a week and a half since Beth moved in and Daryl could safely say her intrusion in their life was more than welcome. Daryl was a little bit shocked by that sentiment. He liked routine and he wasn't a huge fan of change, but Beth brought a light into the home. It also helped that she was a killer cook. Both boys had been thrilled when she took over the cooking duties.

Daryl noted Shawn seemed happier to have his baby sister around. Their house also constantly had music playing. Beth was always playing the piano or the guitar trying to write down new songs. Originally Daryl thought the added noise would be a nuisance but it was actually quite nice.

Right now Beth was sitting at the piano and had been repeating cords of a song she had been working on the past week. Normally Daryl would be at work with Shawn, but he had finished his project early and decided to head home. Both Shawn and he had opened a shop downtown that had gained recognition for restoring old cars. People traveled all over the US to get them to work on their cars. It was decent money, but long hours.

He cleared his throat to get Beth's attention. He had liked hanging out with the girl, much more than he'd ever admit out loud. Beth spun around pretty fast when she heard him clear his throat and smiled when she realized it was him.

"Ya wanna get some lunch and bring some to Shawn?" Daryl figured this was a safe option. He figured including Shawn was a smart decision.

Knocking at the door interrupted Beth's answer and she went to answer the door. Daryl heard what could only be described as a squeak of shock from Beth. He headed towards the door to see what caused that reaction. He hoped it wasn't the ass hat she had just dumped. He'd have to teach him a lesson if he was really dumb enough to show his face here.

Whatever he was expecting it wasn't Beth to be wrapped up in the bulky frame of a guy at the door laughing.

"Daryl, this is Tyreese, my boss," Beth introduced the man currently setting her back down on the ground.

"Hey man! Sorry to bother you Beth, but I need at least one song to bring back so the studio can get off my back about Sasha's next hit." Tyreese really did look apologetic as he slouched and looked towards the ground.

Daryl knew Beth had been writing ever since she came back to the house, but she hadn't let neither him nor her brother hear the lyrics she had been writing. He figured whatever she was writing was how she had coped with the Zach fiasco.

"I, uh, I have one right now I can play for you. If it's good enough can I get an extension for writing?" Beth played with the braid in her hair. Daryl figured she didn't want to give Tyreese the song, but didn't have any choice. According to Beth, Zach had stolen her journal that had been filled with at least four songs she had been working on for her friend.

Daryl followed both Tyreese and Beth as she sat down at the grand piano. The keys she had begun playing were familiar to Daryl. He realized the keys she had started playing were the same as the ones she had played all week as she scribbled in a new journal. Daryl heard Beth take a deep breath and begin singing.

On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glasses shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war you always win  
Even when I'm right  
Cos you feed me fables from your head  
With violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
Til the walls are going up  
In smoke with all our memories

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Daryl could honestly say he wasn't a huge fan of music. He preferred silence, but Beth's song had struck a chord in him. The lyrics had haunted him. He hadn't been the only one. He had caught Tyreese covertly wiping a tear from his eyes while struggling to record the song on his phone.

"That's good, Greene. I can get you an extension if you promise to deliver more songs just like that," Tyreese impressed Daryl with the way he managed to keep his voice steady despite being shaken by the lyrics Beth had just sang.

Tyreese stuck around for a few more minutes going over details of the timeline for Beth before leaving.

* * *

Beth had barely heard what Tyreese was telling her after she sang that song. She had never really intended to give that song to the studio, but she had little to no choice. She watched him leave with the promise of sending her a more concrete timeline that the studio had in mind.

Singing the song had released some of her emotions that she had been holding in since Zach. She stared over at Daryl who looked a little slack jawed at what she just sang. She knew he probably wanted to make a comment, but was unsure of what exactly he could say.

Zach had been such an emotional roller coaster for her. In fact, he was like a stone throne into a placid lake of Beth's life. But if the ripples he had created had brought her closer to her brother and the man standing before her, than it was all worth it. Before she could ponder what exactly it was worth she smiled over at Daryl and asked, "You still want to get that lunch and bring it to Shawn?"


	2. Ain't it Fun

Beth had been sitting at the piano for at least an hour. Sasha was loving all of the songs she had been sent so far, but the studio was pushing for a more upbeat pop anthem. Before Zach, Beth wouldn't have batted an eyelash at writing such a song. While her roommates had gone out of their way to make sure she was happy and comfortable a few weeks wasn't going to heal her broken heart.

She had to stop herself from laughing when she thought of her two roommates. Beth had expected Shawn to be a mother hen. He had always been that way growing up, but she didn't expect Daryl to be just as bad. Both boys weren't discreet about trying to help her out. They thought they were so slick. She knew they had bought her a new journal for her to write songs in and gotten one of those magnetic lists for the fridge. Those little things weren't even the best. They always let her have control of the remote even if she had taken a liking to Lifetime marathons that didn't always portray men in the best light. The absolute best was how both tried joking with her when she got this somber look on her face. Beth really couldn't be more thankful for either of them.

Thinking of the boys must have summoned them or it was later in the evening than she realized. She was confused though because she didn't hear the usual rough housing between the two. They might've been older than her by five years, but when they were together they sure didn't act it.

"Hey, little bird I'm home. Daryl went to grab some dinner with Dale and Rick, it's just us tonight," Shawn shouted from the living room.

Beth turned around at the piano and saw Shawn staring thoughtfully at the piano. She had to bite back the giggle thinking of all the times Maggie told Shawn not to think too hard or he'd lose the few brain cells the Lord had blessed him with.

"What's so funny?" Shawn looked confused and slightly worried at her out of place laughing. It probably looked like she had lost her mind or something.

"Just thinkin' of Mags and something she would have said about the look on your face a minute ago," Beth really saw no reason not to tell him.

"Hmph, don't start sassin' like her kiddo. Anyways, you tryin' to write a song?" Shawn nudged Beth over and plopped down on the piano bench. His fingers clumsily playing chopsticks.

"I'm tryin'. It's just hard to write a summer anthem when Zach stole my favorite songs I wrote and my muse for that kind of music," Beth bit her lip. She knew Shawn wasn't a huge fan of her dating in the first place, but he definitely despised Zach. She knew what she just admitted won't help Shawn's opinion on the matter either, probably worsen it to be honest.

"Can't wait till that dude realizes he ain't a big fish in the pond. That the real world ain't that fun and don't orbit around him. Can't wait for him to go cryin' to his momma about all of that. Or you could tell me where he lives and I'll take care of him cryin' to his momma, he'll have a real reason to cry," Shawn was smiling by the end of his little speech. Probably because he just pictured himself triumphantly standing over Zach's battered body.

Beth had let what Shawn said sink in for a minute or two. Then her muse struck her instantaneously. It had only happened a few times before, but Beth had a feeling this would be the song. She playfully pushed Shawn off of the bench so that he was standing over her. She played around with some chords on the piano. Once Beth found the chord progression she wanted she grabbed her phone to record the lyrics.

I don't mind  
Letting you down easy but just give it time  
If it don't hurt now, but just wait, just wait a while  
You're not the big fish in the pond no more  
You are what they're feeding on

So what are you gonna do  
When the world don't orbit around you  
So what are you gonna do  
When the world don't orbit around you

Ain't it fun  
Living in the real world  
Ain't it good  
Being all alone

Where you're from  
You might be the one who's running things  
Well you can ring anybody's bell and get what you want  
See it's easy to ignore trouble  
When you're living in a bubble

So what are you gonna do  
When the world don't orbit around you  
So what are you gonna do  
When nobody wants to fool with you

Ain't it fun  
Living in the real world  
Ain't it good  
Being all alone  
Ain't it good to be on your own  
Ain't it fun, you can't count on no one  
Ain't it good to be on your own  
Ain't it fun you can't count on no one  
Ain't it fun  
Living in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama  
'Cause you're on your own, in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama  
'Cause you're on your own, in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama  
'Cause you're on your own, in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama  
'Cause you're on your own, in the real world

Ain't it fun, ain't it fun  
Baby now you're one of us  
Ain't it fun, ain't it fun, ain't it fun

Ain't it fun  
Living in the real world  
Ain't it good, ain't it good  
Being all alone  
Ain't it fun  
Living in the real world  
('Cause the world don't orbit around you)  
Ain't it good, ain't it good  
Being all alone

Don't go crying to your mama  
'Cause you're on your own, in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama  
'Cause you're on your own, in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama  
'Cause you're on your own, this is the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama  
'Cause you're on your own,  
In the real world (This is the real world, this is the real world)  
Don't go crying to your mama  
'Cause you're on your own, in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama  
'Cause you're on your own, in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama  
Don't go crying

It had been a few hours since Beth recorded the song and sent the rough draft to Tyreese. Shawn had announced since Daryl was out of dinner that they would order pizza and then he'd teach her to play Call of Duty for when Daryl was gone. Beth knew he just wanted to win a game and knew she had no chance of understanding anything he "taught" her.

The pizza was delicious, but the game playing hadn't been so hot. Although Beth wasn't quite getting everything Shawn had been explaining she had felt exceptionally happy. Right as her character managed to die, yet again, the door swung open and Daryl joined the two siblings.

"How was your little gossip session tonight, Dixon?" Shawn teased.

"Ain't no gossip session Greene, watch your tongue. They actually invited you, despite your lack of manners, to the lake for a cookout and swimmin'" Daryl replied.

Beth was sure the invitation was just for Shawn and that whenever they went she'd probably try and clean up the house. Or maybe she could finish up a few songs.

"The cookout sounds nice. Dale makin' his famous ribs for us?" Shawn inquired. Beth figured whoever Dale was must've been a great cook. Shawn was sort of a diva when it came to cooked meat. To get his approval meant everything.

"Of course. He'll want to impress Beth for her first cookout. Especially since she'll be the only girl there," Daryl shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

Beth had to stop herself from choking. It wasn't that she didn't want to meet these men that were held in high esteem for Daryl, but she wasn't a fan of swimming in general. His nervous look at her silence convinced her to get over her petty fear and go to support him. Just because they were at a lake didn't mean she had to swim. She'd work on her tan and enjoy the company.

"Well, that all sounds exciting. I can't wait for these famous ribs." Beth knew what she said was the right thing to do. Daryl's smile was breathtaking and she wondered if he smiled like that all the time how many women would be chasing after him.

* * *

Daryl stretched his legs as he exited Shawn's truck. The drive was relatively short to Clearwater Lake, but with all the food they brought the three of them had been crammed in the front.

Daryl was excited for this cookout. He always loved spending time with his adoptive dad and pretty much surrogate brother. He could see the picnic area Rick had gotten them and could see Carl bouncing around and chatting their ears off.

"Hey Daryl, you brought your girlfriend. Oh, is this his sister you mentioned?" Rick called out to them.

Daryl had to fight his scowl. Rick had given him and Shawn a hard time ever since they became roommates. He meant it in good fun, but it was still annoying.

"Shut it Rick, and this is Beth." Daryl motioned to the girl standing slightly behind him.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Grimes. Daryl told me about you on the way here." Daryl was impressed with her composure. He knew Rick could be intimidating with that cop vibe he always seemed to exude.

Carl ran up excitedly to them while Dale followed at a more sedate pace than the eager teenager.

"Dude, Daryl is this Beth? How'd you get someone so pretty to move in with you?" Carl asked.

Daryl wanted to roll his eyes at Carl's sass. Now that he was twelve he thought practical jokes and saying rude things were the greatest. Daryl could hear Beth giggling and Shawn telling Carl to cut the flirtin' bullshit out.

Daryl had started a conversation with Rick, but couldn't focus when he saw Beth standing off to the side with Dale. He felt himself paling when he heard her laughing. He really hoped his dad wasn't telling her any embarrassing stories from when he grew up. He could feel the relief when Carl dragged Beth away to the dock to show her his cannonball.

Rick had stopped his conversation to go assist Shawn and Dale at the grill. Daryl figured they had enough coverage at the grill and went to join Beth and Carl at the dock.

When he got onto the beginning of the dock he watched as Carl pulled in Beth who had been sunbathing on the dock. It took a minute for her to resurface, but she immediately began struggling and thrashing.

Daryl was confused about why she would be thrashing and spluttering in the water. It took a second to click. Fuck, the girl didn't know how to swim and Carl wouldn't be able to help her with her thrashing around like that. Daryl didn't even think as he jumped into the lake and grabbed her, roughly placing her back onto the dock.

He awkwardly patted her back as she coughed up water.

"I'm so sorry Beth, I didn't know you couldn't swim. I didn't know," Carl's apologies were spilling out of his mouth as he began to cry.

Shawn had run out onto the dock after the little debacle.

"What the fuck Beth, didn't Maggie teach you to swim? Why didn't you tell anyone you can't swim?" Shawn wasn't thrilled, Daryl could tell, but he was over reacting. She hadn't drowned or anything.

After a few more sputtering coughs Beth managed to catch her breath. "Maggie was supposed to teach me to swim, but she used the time to sneak off to see her boyfriends. I didn't say anything because I never planned on getting in the water."

Daryl had decided then and there that he'd teach Beth how to swim.

* * *

Beth had been mortified at her near drowning, but the rest of the picnic had been such a lovely affair. No one seemed to linger on that situation. She had found herself loving the familiar teasing Dale and Rick gave to her brother and her other surly roommate.

That was a few days ago and they had all promised to come over for dinner sometime within the week. Beth had figured a trip to the grocery store would be a must and that's where she had found herself.

She had been going down the dessert isle when she ran into her old ex-boyfriend Jimmy.

"Hey Bethie, how've you been? I heard about that heroic rescue your boyfriend did at Clearwater the other day." Jimmy had said the little bit of gossip so casually Beth almost missed it.

"Uh, hey Jimmy. And boyfriend? I don't have one? How'd you hear about Clearwater?" Beth was genuinely confused. She knew how the gossip mill worked in Senoia, but she was sure no one in that little party would have spread that part around town.

"Oh, little Carl Grimes is in my class and he was telling pretty much anyone who would listen that his uncle Daryl was dating Beth Greene and about the heroic rescue. You know how kids are." Jimmy had laughed as he recalled the excited tale the young teen had told.

"He was probably confused. Daryl did help me out and he's a wonderful friend, but that's it." Beth didn't want to admit after the rescue that she had felt an attraction to her roommate. She wanted to push those feelings away. She didn't want to compromise her friendship with him and she wasn't sure she should even want anyone after Zach.

"Well, that's nice to hear you guys are gettin' on so well. But I actually need to go, but we need to get together sometime for old times' sake!" Jimmy had told her as he began pushing his cart away.

His reaction was weird. It was like he got happier when she denied having anything to do with Daryl Dixon. Beth didn't dwell on it too much. She continued on getting the ingredients she needed to make the best blueberry pie those boys ever had.

* * *

Daryl was pacing in the living room. How long did it fucking take to pick up groceries? Beth had been gone almost two hours. He wanted to talk to her while Shawn was out. Daryl had suspected his best friend had a date and might be out all night, but didn't want to risk him coming home early.

Daryl had decided at the dock he would teach Beth how to swim, but had waited until he could privately ask her. He didn't want to embarrass her or make her feel obligated to take the lessons. He didn't want to admit he just wanted a way to spend more time with the youngest Greene. That would be weird. He couldn't be attracted to his best friend's baby sister because that was weird, right?

His train of thought was cut off when he heard the front door open and saw Beth carrying in the groceries. He went to help her unload her car. With the both of them taking bags from the car it still took two trips.

"Thanks for helping bring these in! I appreciate it." Beth had smiled as she began putting everything where it belonged in the kitchen.

Daryl leaned against a cabinet and bit his thumb. He had been super confident earlier about his plan on offering lessons, but that confidence seemed to evaporate in Beth's presence. She seemed serene and in her element in the kitchen putting away the groceries. Daryl was struck by how domestic this all was and that almost made him lose his nerve to ask her, once again.

He bit his thumb a little harder and braced himself. He was a Dixon and Dixon's weren't scared of shit. He could ask Beth this.

"Hey, look, uh I was thinkin' maybe I should uh teach ya how to swim. Maybe surprise Shawn next time we go to the lake." Daryl watched Beth's face to see her reaction. Other than stilling and turning a little red her face betrayed nothing.

"You sure it wouldn't be a hassle or anything?" Beth looked prepared for rejection.

Daryl could only smirk at that. Teaching Beth how to swim wouldn't be a hassle. Not at all. "Nah, teachin' ya won't be a hassle at all."

* * *

A/N: As always, thank you to jazznsmoke for not only editing this chapter but putting up with my back and forth on how I wanted it to go. She's an absolute peach! I also want to thank everyone how has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. All of those mean the world to me and I cannot say thank you enough!

Disclaimer: I don't own TWD or the song Ain't it Fun.


	3. Drumming Song

Beth wasn't really looking forward to being out in the creek learning how to swim. It had little to do with her teacher, but much more to do with dealing with the shame of not knowing how to do a basic task. It didn't help whatsoever that the man that was teaching her had arms most women would trade one of their kidneys to touch. Beth had always considered herself level headed around attractive people, especially since she worked with celebrities all day long. That composure had been shot to hell when her brother's friend insisted she laid her body flat on his arms so she could get used to the motions of swimming.

She remembered all of her friends talking about their swim teachers doing similar things, but they were children. Beth was an adult with a seriously attractive swim teacher. It was almost stupid the way she was acting. She couldn't even focus on what he was saying without turning it into a sexual innuendo.

"You're doing your strokes all wrong, Greene. You've gotta straighten your arms out and put more power into it if you wanna swim," Daryl instructed.

Beth's mind seemed to take the words and warp them into a completely different direction. She could hear her mind sniggering about a different kind of stroke that she could do perfectly. Beth could only be thankful she was barely keeping her face out of the water so that Daryl couldn't see the blush riding high on her cheeks.

A few more minutes of unfocused flailing and one accidental slap to Daryl's face later, they had to call it quits before Shawn had returned from Atlanta picking up some rare car part for their shop.

* * *

Beth was really concerned about her growing attraction to Daryl. First off, he was her brother's best friend and that was such a weird territory for her. Secondly, she knew it had been quite some time since Zach had exited her life but she wasn't sure she'd ever be ready to try a new relationship. Beth wanted to slap herself. Just because she thought Daryl Dixon was attractive, and God did she think he was attractive, didn't mean she wanted to marry him.

After the swim lessons Beth would just have to distance herself from her surly roommate. That had to be the solution. She figured that while Daryl was attractive, she probably found him even more attractive because of all the time she spent with him. Mere exposure effect or some shit like that.

Beth had just finished braiding her hair and deciding how to deal with her attraction to Daryl when she heard knocking on the front door. Which was weird, unless Shawn forgot his keys again. He should be home any minute so it wasn't hard to imagine that it was him at the door.

She opened the door expecting to see her brother and not her best friend who latched onto her once the door was open.

"Bethhh, I missed you baby, but I've got a major surprise for you!" Sasha excitedly told her.

Beth wanted to groan when Daryl walked into the room and Sasha had caught her eye. She had told her best friend briefly about the swimming lessons and the attraction she felt towards her roommate. Hell before she had even decided on not pursuing attraction she had sent a song about it to Sasha.

"What's the surprise Sash'?" She needed to deter her friend before she mentioned something embarrassing.

"Oh, see that man standing by my car? He's from Rolling Stone and we have a photo shoot and then we are doing an acoustic set of that song you sent me for their website," Sasha told her excitedly.

Beth wanted to hit her best friend. That surprise wasn't great at all. First of all, photo shoots took several hours and being in the spotlight was never Beth's thing. She enjoyed hearing her songs on the radio, but she had no real desire to go on press tours and sing in front of millions of crowds.

But Beth could also see the excitement in Sasha's eyes and it was difficult to turn her down.

"Okay, photo shoot or song first?" Beth dreaded asking that question. She dreaded the entire thing, but Sasha had been an incredible friend and she would pretty much do anything for that girl.

"Song first! It'll be easier." Sasha informed her as the rest of the team came into their living room.

Around an hour later the girls were ready to perform the song. The makeup team and stylists had gone and worked their magic. Sasha had a gorgeous leather dress on and her hair was slicked back in a high bun.

Beth was almost envious of Sasha's beautiful bone structure. Girl had cheekbones people would pay good money for. Beth was uncomfortable with her outfit. It was a pair of leather high waist shorts and a leather crop top. The stylists all agreed Beth could keep her signature braid in.

During the time they were wrangled into their outfits and had their makeup applied Beth had found out it would be her singing while Sasha played guitar and backed her up. Apparently, the article and the video would be about the people who help make the artist what the public sees. Sasha was the first artist and the section they had chosen was songwriting, and by chosen Beth meant that Sasha refused to do any of the other options except showcasing her best friend.

While what Sasha had done was endearing and Beth knew she meant well, her stomach was in knots. She hadn't performed this song live yet and she wasn't comfortable with all the people in the room standing around and staring. She took a deep breath when the director motioned that he was ready to begin filming. It was now or never.

There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That starts when you're around  
I swear that you could hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound

There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That throws me to the ground  
I swear that you should hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound

Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell

I ran to a tower where the church bells chime  
I hoped that they would clear my mind  
They left a ringing in my ear  
But that drum's still beating loud and clear

Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell

Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell

Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell

As I move my feet towards your body  
I can hear this beat it fills my head up  
And gets louder and louder  
It fills my head up and gets louder and louder

I run to the river and dive straight in  
I pray that the water will drown out the din  
But as the water fills my mouth  
It couldn't wash the echoes out  
But as the water fills my mouth  
It couldn't wash the echoes out

I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole  
Till there's nothing left inside my soul  
As empty as that beating drum  
But the sound has just begun

As I move my feet towards your body  
I can hear this beat it fills my head up  
And gets louder and louder  
It fills my head up and gets louder and louder

There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That starts when you're around  
I swear that you could hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound

There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That starts when you're around  
I swear that you could hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound

Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell

Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell

As I move my feet towards your body  
I can hear this beat it fills my head up  
And gets louder and louder  
It fills my head up and gets louder and louder

Beth looked around the room as everyone began clapping and telling her how excellent the song was. She was red from all of the praise. She noted Daryl had this knowing smirk on his face and she wanted to tell him the song was about him. Beth had to stop that thought; she couldn't pursue Daryl. She was determined after the swim lessons to distance herself.

* * *

Daryl was intoxicated by Beth's song. He knew she was talented. Hell, since moving in she was constantly playing some sort of instrument or singing.

He wanted nothing more than the song to be about him, which was wrong and inappropriate. That was his best friends little sister. Plus, Beth was the kind of girl that wouldn't ever look his way.

His attraction had been growing for some time. The swim lessons had been cementing this attraction and now watching her do this photo shoot made it even worse.

Daryl figured fuck it all. He'd have a conversation with Shawn tomorrow at the shop and if all went well he might eventually ask Beth on a date. Daryl only knew one thing, and that was he needed to try to win Beth Greene over.

* * *

A/N: So, as always a thank you to my beta who is not only incredible from talking me down from ledges but always encouraging me to keep writing. As promised, this chapter was for you Becka. Seriously, all the love you give this story means the world to me. You don't even know how much I appreciate you and your enthusiasm for this story.

As always, disclaimer: I don't own TWD or Drumming Song by Florence + the Machine


	4. Try a Little Tenderness

Daryl fiddled around the toolbox in the little shop he and Shawn owned. He had made up his mind to sort of tell Shawn and possibly get his blessing to date his little sister. He knew it was old fashioned or whatever, but he figured if he got Shawn's blessing one of the biggest hurdles in convincing Beth to give him a chance would be removed.

Now that he had Shawn alone it was about building the confidence. He almost had it until Shawn was engrossed in singing along with Otis Redding. Shawn loved jazz and soul music almost as much as he loved repairing classic cars. It was such an odd combination for a rough looking guy, but then again no one should judge a book by its cover.

Watching Shawn sing off key to Otis Redding while leaning over the 1959 Chevy Bel Air attempting to rebuild its engine made Daryl want to laugh. He figured he should cut off his best friends singing soon and hopefully he'd be willing to listen to what he had to say. Daryl's thoughts were cut off when the music picked up and Shawn attempted to raise his voice and match Otis Redding's rhythm.

Squeeze her, don't tease her, never leave her  
Get to her, try, try  
Just try a little tenderness, ooh yeah, yeah, yeah  
You got to know how to love her, man, you'll be surprised, man  
You've got to squeeze her, don't tease her, never leave  
You've got to hold her and rub her softly  
Try a little tenderness, ooh yeah, yeah, yeah

After Shawn belted out those few lines Daryl figured he could finally intervene in his friend's karaoke session.

"Hey, calm it down this ain't no American Idol audition," Daryl teased.

"You're just jealous. My singin' is gonna land me all the ladies." Shawn teased right back.

Shawn had this delusion that in their friendship he was the ladies man. Daryl could almost laugh at that thought because both of them were hopeless when it came to the opposite sex.

"Listen, talkin' about the ladies I need to ask you somethin' bout Beth." Daryl could only pray that Shawn wouldn't go crazy over protective brother on him, but he didn't have the highest of expectations. He knew Shawn would die before he let anything bad happen to his baby sister.

"What about her? You gonna tell me you're plannin' on proposing or some shit cause you two are in love?" Shawn asked candidly.

"What? No man, I was just gonna see if it was cool with you if I asked her out on a date." Daryl could feel his face turning red. He didn't have much experience talking about his feelings and he had a feeling Shawn would want to talk about them.

"Wait, you ain't asked her out yet? Then why the fuck have you two been sneaking around like teenagers?" Shawn looked genuinely confused.

Then it hit Daryl the reason Shawn had made himself scarce around the house wasn't because he was meeting up with some mysterious girl. Shawn was giving him and Beth space to figure out whatever they were. Or he just didn't want to see his baby sister and his best friend together.

Shawn's question raised a dilemma within Daryl. Did he tell his best friend about the swimming lessons or did the let that remain a secret between him and Beth so she could surprise him? He figured he could be vague about it and if Shawn pushed the issue he would tell him Beth was working on a surprise for him and it wasn't his place to tell him.

"We haven't been dating or nothin' like that. Wanted to talk to you first before I even asked her. Figured you'd be pissed or somethin' that I like Beth," Daryl started chewing his thumbnail. This would be the moment where Shawn would rip into him and tell him he wasn't good enough for Beth.

"I appreciate that man, really I do. I ain't pissed. We have been friends too long for that bullshit. I know you ain't gonna fuck her and leave her or hurt her. The only way I'm gonna be pissed is if I find out you hurt my little bird." Shawn told him sincerely.

Daryl was barely processing what Shawn had just said. His best friend wasn't pissed at him for wanting to date his little sister. He had a shot and now he just had to figure out how to ask her and where to take her. He hadn't even considered what to do once he got this far.

"But two things, first I don't wanna see a shit ton of PDA that is still my baby sister. Second, if she agrees to a date, you take her to Carol's spot because it's her favorite restaurant in town." Shawn's advice was ringing loudly in his ears.

"Thanks man, I knew I wanted to ask her but I hadn't really planned on what would happen after. I appreciate it." Daryl was so thankful in this moment that Shawn was being so supportive. It boosted his confidence that this would work out.

"Whatever, all this talk about feelings has made me fucking hungry. Wanna go grab some burgers?" Shawn asked.

Daryl laughed and nodded towards Shawn. Course Shawn would end any kind of emotional conversation by asking to get some food.

* * *

When Daryl and Shawn walked into the house they could hear Beth strumming her guitar on the couch.

Daryl was struck by how beautiful she was and that he could actually ask her out without any interference from Shawn. Speaking of Shawn that boy had slinked off into the kitchen without greeting Beth. That was weird of him.

He came out of the kitchen a few moments later with the grocery list.

"Hey Beth, everything ya need already on the list?" Shawn asked her.

"Should be, but isn't it my week to get groceries?" Beth asked him like she didn't want to inconvenience him or something.

"I need to get a few things anyways, figured I could grab the groceries while I'm out." Shawn told Beth, but he looked over and locked eyes with Daryl.

Daryl could feel it in the pit of his stomach that this was Shawn's way of giving him space to ask out his baby sister. Shit, he wasn't ready. He didn't want to fuck it up, but it was too late because Shawn was already out the door and Beth was staring up at him.

"You alright Daryl?" Beth asked him.

"I'm fine, but, uh, I needed to talk to you about somethin' I've had on my mind for a while." Daryl told her. Shit how did people in those damn romance novels ask the girl out so easily?

"You know you can tell me anything, Daryl," Beth told him earnestly. Her big blue eyes staring up at him gave him pause.

It was now or never. He could only hope she wouldn't be freaked or put off by his question.

"I, uh, just wanted to know if you'd wanna go on a date with me?" Well shit, Daryl really couldn't retract his question now.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to my beta jazznsmoke for always encouraging and pushing me to update my fics. I've been having the craziest work weeks the past few weeks but it should be calming down soon. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own TWD or any of its characters nor do I own the song Try a Little Tenderness performed by Otis Redding


	5. Little Numbers

"I, uh, just wanted to know if you'd wanna go on a date with me?" Daryl asked.

The question thrilled and scared Beth to death. Hadn't she just recently decided to distance herself from this man? She should turn him down. She could list a million reasons on why this was a really bad idea except currently she was drawing a blank. No, her mind instead decided to remind her how delicious he looked when teaching her to swim and how much kinder he had been than Zach ever was.

"Does Shawn know or are we keeping that a secret?" Beth bit her lip. She liked Daryl, but she didn't want to keep secrets from her brother and this seemed kind of important. This was her brother's best friend and if Shawn didn't approve she wouldn't go out with him no matter how attractive he was.

"He knows. Or at least he knows I'm asking ya," Daryl gave a little half smirk.

Beth could feel her heart beating hard against her ribs. Clearly Shawn wasn't against the idea or Daryl would be sporting quite a few bruises. There was the off chance Daryl was lying, but after living with him she knew he wasn't that kind of person. That made things a little different. Now, she no longer had the excuse of her brother to hide behind.

"It's alright if you don't want to," Daryl mumbled and looked a little red faced.

Beth realized that while she wrestled with her inner turmoil it looked like she had been contemplating a way to reject him. That really wasn't what she wanted him to think, she realized. It caused her heart pain to think she was hurting him.

"No, I want to. I really want to. I'm sorry. I was just processing that you would even want to go out with me." Beth hoped she didn't sound insecure and clingy. After everything with Zach it was hard to imagine anyone wanting her. He had always reiterated how he was the only man who would ever lower his standards to be with a mess like her.

"Have you ever met yourself girl? You're like anyone's dream girl." Daryl told her.

Beth could feel her face growing hot. She hadn't ever received a compliment like that before. Typically when she received a compliment it was to get something out of her. Daryl had just freely given her one without expecting anything in return. She was saved from making a fool or herself when she didn't have a proper response to that compliment.

"Your brother said Carol's was an alright place to take ya, but if you wanna go somewhere else just let me know." Daryl was rubbing the back of his neck.

Beth wanted to laugh. Of course Shawn would recommend Carol's place. It was one of her favorite places, but not because of the food or environment. No the restaurant held more sentimental value. One time when she was serving there, she wrote her first song.

"I'd love to go with you. When did you wanna go?" Beth was surprisingly excited. She hadn't been on a real date in forever and Carol's was such a soft spot for her. It was an added bonus she got to go with Daryl. She wasn't sure she had ever met someone who had as good of a heart as he did.

"We can go now if you like. I'll just text Shawn and let him know he's gotta feed himself tonight.

"Okay, just let me change out of this." Beth gestured to the lounge clothes she was currently wearing. She saw Daryl nod his head and pull his phone out to presumably call Shawn before heading to her room.

Once Beth was in her bedroom was when the real dilemma hit her. She wasn't sure what she should wear. It had been so long since she had been taken out on a proper date she wasn't what was best to wear. She had some fancier dresses but she wasn't sure if they were even appropriate. As she passed up several dresses, she came upon one of her newest acquisitions. Sasha was always giving Beth clothing that she received but wasn't quite her style. Both girls were the same size so Sasha would pass it off to Beth. She fingered the cotton dress. It was perfect for Carol's. It was an emerald color and hit mid-thigh on her. Beth threw on a pair of strappy white sandals and grabbed a white cardigan and threw that in her purse in case it got chilly. She quickly braided her hair and opted to not put any make up on. She knew she'd just rub it off anyways. She checked herself in the mirror one last time before heading downstairs and seeing Daryl.

Beth's breath caught in her throat at the sight of Daryl. He had clearly decided to change as well. He was wearing a plain white shirt and jeans without holes in them with a leather jacket. The jacket accentuated his broad shoulders, Beth wasn't sure how he could have such attractive shoulders and arms but damn, he sure did.

"You ready to go?" Daryl asked.

Beth wasn't sure if it was nerves or what but all vocal function seemed to disappear so she nodded in response. Daryl grabbed her hand confidently and laced their fingers together.

Beth was sure she was going to be mush by the end of the night. She could already feel the electricity racing up her arm from where their hands were interlocked. She would probably combust if they kissed if only holding hands made her feel this way.

* * *

The drive to Carol's was filled with small talk and trading stories. Beth hadn't had this much fun in so long. Daryl really was unlike any other man she had ever met. He was quiet, but when he decided to add his input he had an incredible wit.

He opened all the doors for her and even pulled the chair out for her. The last person she even remembered doing any of that was her father. It just overwhelmed her. Not in a bad sense, just overwhelmed her with her luck.

They were quickly seated in a private little booth and ordered their drinks and an appetizer once the waiter came by.

"So, I know a ton about you already since we kind of skipped several steps and moved in together first. But the one thing I don't know is what got you into writing. Care to share?" Daryl asked.

Beth was taken aback. No one had ever cared enough to ask her why she started writing songs. They had just known that she had and only focused on her talent. It was refreshing to hear someone give a shit about why she had started.

"I was a wallflower growing up. I started writing songs to describe experiences I was seeing. I felt like I would've exploded had I not found an outlet for everything." Beth hoped her explanation made sense.

"I get it. Kind of why I got into cars. I mean I did it to escape, so I get the songwriting thing." Daryl told her.

Her heart lifted. She was so glad he got it. Not many people did.. She knew it was selfish but she was starting to think she might keep Daryl to herself for as long as possible.

Between the amazing food and splendid conversation Beth was excited for how well the date was going. She hoped Daryl would want to do this again. Their conversation was interrupted when Beth's old manager swung by the table and begged her to sing for old times' sake.

Beth looked at Daryl and he gave an encouraging smile and told her to go on up. She smiled before going to the little stage area.

She grabbed the guitar and started tuning it. "It's been awhile since I played here, but if you don't mind I'm not gonna sing any of my hits. I'm gonna sing the first song I ever wrote. I actually wrote it on my break as fast as I could in the back of this very restaurant." The crowd laughed at Beth's little tale.

"Well, I guess here I go. This song is called Little Numbers"

Waited for your call in for the moon  
To release me from the longest afternoon  
I've re-arranged parts of my living room  
But time is hard to kill since I met you

Looking at the cars that drive on by  
While spring is making promises outside  
Red cars are quite rare I realize  
Then I wonder which colour you would like

Seven little numbers  
Baby, they could be a start  
Seven little numbers  
Baby, I know yours by heart

Woo-oh, oh-oh, all the pretty things that we could be  
Woo-oh, oh-oh, I feel you in every heart beat  
Woo-oh, oh-oh, forever in a dream that could come true  
These numbers could be lucky for you

I watch the sky change to a darkened blue  
I can't think of another thing to do  
And every song just makes me think of you  
Because the singer sounds as if she was longing,  
As if she was longing, too

Seven little numbers  
Baby, they could be a start

Seven little numbers  
Baby, I know yours by heart  
And Seven little numbers  
Baby they could make a change  
Seven little numbers  
Make a fire out of this flame

Woo-oh, oh-oh, all the pretty things that we could be  
Woo-oh, oh-oh, I feel you in every heart beat  
Woo-oh, oh-oh, forever in a dream that could come true  
These numbers could be lucky for you

I read your name on every wall, and on every wall - tell me  
Is there a cure for me at all, for me at all - tell me  
I read your name on every wall, and on every wall - tell me  
Is there a cure for me at all, for me at all

Woo-oh, oh-oh, all the pretty things that we could be  
Woo-oh, oh-oh, I feel you in every heart beat  
Woo-oh, oh-oh, forever in a dream that could come true  
These numbers could be lucky for you

Woo-oh, oh-oh  
Woo-oh, oh-oh  
Woo-oh, oh-oh  
These numbers could be lucky  
These numbers could be lucky  
These numbers could be lucky for you

After she finished that song she sang two more songs before telling the crowd she had to go. She ran off and met with Daryl who immediately slung his arm around her shoulders.

"I paid for our bill while you were stealing everyone's heart on stage. Want to take a small walk?"

Beth could only giggle and bury her face into Daryl's side to hide the blush that had taken over her face.

They had walked around the little shopping area before stopping under a tree light up with little white lights.

"I had a really good time. It was perfect really, you're perfect actually," Beth turned red at her own admission.

"Well, my night isn't quite perfect yet." Daryl smiled softly.

Beth felt her heart drop into her stomach. She wasn't good enough for someone like him. It made sense really. He was too good for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Daryl thread his hands into her hair and kissed her hard. The kiss was rough and passionate and Beth was sure she was a million shades of red.

"Now my night has been perfect," Daryl said as he leaned his head against hers.

* * *

A/N: So, I've been swamped with a new job (YAY) and college (BOO). But really thank you for all the continued love and support this story continues to receive. Becka, this one is for you and I can only hope it lives up to your expectations. And thank you to Jazznsmoke for literally talking (read: threatening) me out of retiring completely from fanfiction.

Let me know what you think or something you may want to see come up. Love you forever

Disclaimer: I don't own TWD or any of its characters of the song Little Numbers performed by BOY


End file.
